Im the Monster
by SevenDeadlySinsStories
Summary: Sakura just learned that Naruto was killed. She travels to the village hidden in the mist to kill the murderer who turns out to be deidara, but what happens when he kidnaps her and takes her as Akatsuki's prisoner. rated M for future possible lemons.
1. forever

They called him the theif of the akatsuki, I shouldve belived them. They always told me that he could steal away any jinjuriki at night sending them to death. He was a the greatest theif in the akatsuki. I should know he stole my best friend. No he killed my best friend. I hated him from the begining, his cocky attitude, his face, the way he went along like he did nothing to naruto.  
And then he stole me. His prisoner, their prisoner. Forced to betray my own for life. I should've chose death, I should've never let him get to me. But in the end he did, he stole my heart, and i know i will never get it back now. I will never get him back now. I only have memoirs of him now, my time there, before everything turned sour. My memoirs will haunt me forever, remaining a mystery in the mist. If is share them the remainder of my heart will evaporate into sand, but now i have no choice. Now i am a prisoner of my old world, kohana, and its my time to share my story.

* * *

_Hello everyone its andrea. :D Yeah, i know this is short but thats cause its the prologue silly!_

:D Keep reading and leave reviews so i can update 


	2. The sadness will never end

Sakura looked down at the scroll. The tiny black print, the letters, the phrases. She didnt know what to think, she was utterly mizukage herself had signed it, Naruto's death cirtificate. Salty tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

_This sad person wrote to inform you of the passing of your honored friend. Naruto Usumaki passed on winter 23. Your respected team member died in combat with enemy ninja he was to be facing on this mission. We have recovered his corpse and are currently sending him to kohana for his funeral. We have his killer in our prison and have sentanced him to death. We have been informed that you were closest to him so you are honored with the job of killing his murderer. We hope to see you in the village of the mist as soon as possible. Mizukage._

Sakura's face was grim. She unwrapped the cloth holding is memorial tablet to burn incense for him. Her lip started to quiver she had to bite it to keep it from shaking. She sank down to her knees and hunched over to where her forehead was almost touching the floor. Her back shook with the sobs errupting from her lips. She remained in that position for quite a while. The passing time felt like an enternity, and she felt like she couldnt cry anymore. She looked up from the floor to the tablet signifying her friends death.

She was going to avenge him, she was going to slaughter his killer. She rose from the ground and walked from her tiny living room to her bedroom of her apartment. She began packing her weapons pouch, simple weapons that she normally used, a few kunai, a few shurikan. She wanted to be ready to leave for the village hidden in the mist as soon as possible. She would have to report to tsunade in the morning, no, she wouldnt, tsunade should have heard the news, she would know. "He will be avenged." The words were soaked in hate and venom. She glanced out the window at the moon, it was in the center of the sky. She spent more time mourning that she had thought. She crawled into her bed and for the only time since her parents had died, she cried herself to sleep that night.

She woke up in the early morning due to the rays of sun beaming through her window. There was just a second of bliss, just a second happy feeling, before all of the memories from the night before soaked back into her mind. She rolled out of the bed, her face blank, not showing her emotions. She pulled on her normal ninja attire, they fit her a bit more snugly, showing a bit more skin. She had curved out over the years, not too much, but just enough. She glanced into the mirror as she ran her brush through her hair. She was shocked at the reflection of the girl in the mirror. She reminded herself of Sai for once.

She smiled softly remembering the old times before hatred overcame her glance once more. She walked over to her closet and pulled out what looked like two sashes. She wrapped them around her body so she could strap a twin pair of samuri swords to her back. With one more glance at her mirror she walked out of her room, her house, her old life, her old world, and into what seemed to be her grave future ahead.

People turned their heads to look at her as she walked towards the gates of Kohana. Their stares burned holes into her skin. She heard their whispers, she knew what they were murmuring about.

"So they already found out huh."

As she walked down the main pathway of Kohana she passed her old comrades, her friends. They turned their heads to look at her with depressed emotions plastered on thier faces. They had heard too. She felt as she was being exiled, the stares and murmurs deepened her emotions and put her on edge. She made it to the gates of Kohana and the guards nodded to her as they let her pass. She wasnt even halfway out when some other shinobi passed her, carring a coffin. She clamped her eyes shut and moved along. With her mind set on revenge she made her way to the village hidden in the mist.

* * *

_ Hello everyone, _

_First chapters up! :D Please leave reviews and keep reading. I hope you enjoy this, and also leave ideas for upcoming chapters, Thanks!_


	3. Make it My Revenge

The distance to the village hidden in the mist was long and extremely tiring. It took Sakura normally 4 days to get to the village hidden in the mist. However, it only took her 2 days to get to the village. Ever since she found out Naruto was dead she gained speed and greater strength. She had no meals on her way to the village hidden in the mist, it made her tired but she could surprisingly go on. She arrived at the gates of the village hidden in the mist the morning of the third day.

She showed the scroll to the village guards and they nodded gravely and let her pass. "Brave one, if shes going to kill him"

She wondered what he meant, she wondered who exactly she was going to kill. She kept her head held high as she walked through the streets, people turned their heads and looked at her. "That's her!"

"Ara! No way! theres no way she could kill him!"

"I beg to differ she was tsunades apprentice"

It seemed like everyone knew her situation, she didnt like it. She kept her lips shut tightly. She refused to snap at anyone.

She walked up to the mizukages tower and walked through the doors. She was greeted by two shinobi who wanted to know who she was. "Sakura Haruno."She kept her voice steady so she wouldn't portray the anger the was feeling at the moment. The two shinobi laughed at her and pointed her to where the Mizukage was. They underestimated her, exactly like everyone else. She shook her head and walked along.

"Like shes going to be able to kill that akastuki." She froze in her tracks at the mention of the organization. So they were the ones who killed Naruto.  
She didn't face the shinobi, but she spoke slowly and gently. "What do you mean Akatsuki?" Venom dripped from her voice as she spoke their name. They didn't answer her. She reached her hand back and pulled out one of her swords. She spun it around in her hand bit. "You don't have to answer me, But i want respect from you, Keep in mind you shouldn't underestimate me. I Will kill whoever it is, And i wont show mercy." Sakura let her grip on the sword loosen as she slipped it back into its holder.

She continued to walk down the hall to the Mizukage's office. The floor was marble, with blue hues. Giving it that iridescent feeling as if walking on water. She reached the door and knocked on it gently. "Come in"  
She entered and immediatly bowed. "Rise"  
She rose and faced the mizukage who simply smiled kind of like a snake. "Well now that your here. Lets meet the person you will be killing."

She didn't notice the guards next to her when she walked in, but she did now. The prisoner that they had wore only a fishnet top and normal black ninja pants. Their face was covered by a brown sack, probably to keep him from seeing the way to the tower, which blended in with the other buildings. He had chakra-cuffs on, to drain his chakra of course. She had to admit whoever it was had a nice body, but she was dying to see his face. They threw him down to the ground right in front of Sakura. She had to restrain herself from grabbing her sword and slaughtering the person right then and there.

"Easy Sakura" The Mizukage cooed, she made a small gesture with her hand. She wanted Sakura to remove the bag.

She kneeled down to where she was the same level as the prisoner. Her reached out and her hand started to shake. In one motion she ripped the bag away from his head. Long blond hair flew out everywhere.

She knew that hair anywhere. All she needed was a face to confirm it. her eyes moved down to his face. The bright blue eyes, the smirk. "Deidara." She hissed out the venom clearly dripping from her lips. There was no way she couldn't remember him from where he killed Gaara. His smirk faded and his eyes glared at her when he saw who she was, "You" He muttered. She reached out and let her fingers touch his face lightly then a scowl spread across her face as she pulled back and slapped him as hard as possible. His head snapped to the side and blond hair fell to cover his face.

She violently grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. Marks and cuts appeared on his face and began oozing out blood from where her nails had scratched him. "I am going to end you." She spat into his face.

Deidara returned her glare but his lips played out into a small smirk. "You know he cried for you like a little baby before i killed him. There shouldn't be much of his body left ive made sure of that."  
She was taken by a blind rage. She let out a scream of pure hate and she pulled her fast back. She punched him square in the nose using more chakra than normal when beating someone. She felt his nose crack and give away when she hit it, that gave her satisfaction. Even when his head flew back and he fell back to the floor she didn't stop beating him. She let her fist come in contact with his chest. She made sure to hit where the stitches holding that odd wound on his chest was, only in hope to cause him more pain. Only after she hit him there did he let out a cry of pain.

The two shinobi had to rip her off of him. She mizukage pushed her down into a chair and made sure that she didn't get back up. "The execution will be tomorrow." She muttered towards Sakura, "be ready to kill him"  
With that she gave a nod to the guards to take deidara away.  
"Now let me show you your room." She laid a hand on Sakura and made a hand sign with the other poofing them into the small house that she would be in for the next 3 days or so. "Enjoy" With that the Mizukage left her alone.

* * *

So how did you like the second chapter,

Well? leave me reviews and tell me!


	4. Run Devil Run

The loneliness crept back into Sakura not long after the Mizukage left. It seemed to follow her around like a plague recently. She had to bite at her lip to keep her from bursting back into tears. What Deidara had told her really shook her up. She rubbed her arms at how cold it was. She walked over to the paper door and opened it to glance outside. "Snow." She murmured looking up into the sky. Looking outside she saw a frozen pond and little steps going into the middle of it where it seemed to be a small porch with a roof over it to protect from the rain which was an everyday thing for the village in the mist. She closed the door and walked over to another paper door where she assumed her bedroom was. She slid the doors open and saw her bedroom. Everything was a deep maroon. From the silk bed sheets to the color of the wall. She removed the holders to her twin swords and sat them on the dresser along with her other weapons and pouch. She ran one of her hands through her hair, it felt greasy. She needed a shower. She walked over to another set of doors and opened them.

The bathroom was all made of a cream tile. She walked over to the shower and turned it on as hot as it could go. The steam filled the air as she began striping down to her bare skin. She walked into the shower and winced at the hot water but became used to it. She let her muscles relax as she began to lather her hair with the shampoo that was already there in the shower with her. She lathered herself with the bar of soap and rinsed off. She was exhausted from the day and sank down to the shower floor. She curled up into a ball and layed her head against the wall. She stared off into pace for a while before allowing the sobs to pass through her lips. After she felt like she couldn't cry anymore, she let her eyelids gently flutter closed. After that she just fell asleep.

She woke back up to a bang coming from her room, as if somebody dropped something, followed by someone cursing. She stood back up in the shower, the water was cold. She kept the water on but quickly stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a towel. She pulled on the new set of clothes she brought into the bathroom when she took her shower. Sakura crept to the paper door and quickly slid it open with a small bang. Nobody was there, nothing was touched.

Her instincts quickly pointed her to the outside door from her bedroom. She walked over there and quickly slid open that door as well. The cold air rushed in, giving her goosebumps. About a foot of snow had fell, but other than that nothing had changed, nobody was there. She slid the door shut and rubbed her arms.

She sighed and turned back around to walk over to the bed but was thrown against a wall violently. Someone covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. She panicked at looked at the face of her attacker. _Deidara. How did he get out prison. There's no way, no there was a way, he is akatsuki. They must have underestimated him, it seems like a lot of people do that in this village._ He glared at her and brought one of his hands to her throat, beginning to choke her. She felt herself being lifted off of the floor and she began gasping for air. Her nails dug claw marks into his hands and flesh. He winced and let her down.

Although Sakura didn't have any time to grab and of her weapons, this time she was thrown down onto the bed. He tackled her once more and began choking her again. "I will end you!" he hissed into her ear. Sakura simply clawed at his arms and gave him a deep, dark glare. Deidara head footsteps walk onto the wooden porch. He panicked and let go of her throat only for a second to grab a kunai. Her reflexes were lacking under the stress she was feeling, she didn't have a chance to move in time. He pressed the Kunai tightly against her throat.

Someone was knocking on her door. Deidara let out a small growl and pressed the kunai harder against her throat causing a small beed of blood to trickle down her neck. "Is everything okay in there miss. Haruno. the prisoner has escaped and we are here to make sure you havent been contacted by him."

Sakura sealed her lips together, maybe if she was quiet they would know that he was there. She sure as hell wasn't going to risk her life.

"Answer them yeah." Deidara growled into her ear.

She glared up at him and spoke. "No, i havent seen him but i am going to sleep, if you cant find him in the morning i will"

She didn't hear a reply but simply the sound of the people walking away. Deiara smirked down at the girl under him. "Good Saku-Chan." He chuckled. She gave out a simple hiss in respond. Deidara dropped the kunai from her throat, grabbed her by the waist and stood up and slung her over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" She screamed. "Your a medic, we need a medic, so your coming with me Yeah." "Over my dead body."  
He chuckled at her comment, "That can be arranged, your chakra levels must be low from being so tired, so don't test me."  
Sakura thought about it, she wasn't going to test him. She was helpless like before. She felt like the same little girl at the academy who was paired in team seven. The girl who couldn't do anything. She simply let her eyes squeeze shut as she felt wind going through her hair, and the Village hidden in the mist disappear behind her.

* * *

_Okay! Andrea here. Hope you liked the third chapter! _:D

Now in your reviews i want you to leave ideas for the next chapter which ever idea i like the most will be used next chapter and you name will be positioned in the mini authors note here! :D


End file.
